God-Talkers
God-Talkers are Variants born within the Order of Creators. They are Deists or Theists, people who reject traditional or organized religion and choose to have an entirely personal relationship with the Creator on their own. This intense, personal relationship is so strong that the Creator Himself rewards these people with the personal visitations of His' Avatars. Gifts Facts: -A Divine Avatar is God appearing to a person in a relatively human fashion, usually in the form of a fellow human being. The Avatar can appear any way He wants too, either as a Divine Being in all His glory, or as a hobo on the street. God has appeared in countless forms throughout history. -God-Talkers don't normally get specific powers with Degree advancement. However, their Avatars usually grant them Gifts which are powers or objects that give them an edge in their duties. These Gifts are usually given just prior to the start of trouble. -God-Talkers remain somewhat distant from other Adepts. Apparently, other people seem to think they can get any information they need from someone who talks to God quite literally. Unfortunately, as the God-Talkers frequently have to explain, it doesn't work that way - God shares at His own pleasure, when He sees fit. This has led some Adepts to unwittingly abuse God-Talkers, angry at them for not using their powers better. -God-Talkers tend to be the average Joe or every man, they just happened to meet God unexpectedly in daily life one day. -God-Talkers don't get privy information to sensitive subjects, their Avatars are usually interested in helping them mature and learning to help others and not so much on giving away things like state secrets on a regular basis. But there are exceptions. -A true God-Talker is both an idealist as well as a realist. Not an easy ideology to learn. -God-Talkers like to refer to themselves as the 'God Haunted.' -God-Talkers stem from naturally occurring groups such as what today people call Deism or Theism. As such, God-Talkers spring from these groups and remain close to them. -God-Talkers have learned to keep their discussions with God to themselves, even from their fellow Creators. The God-Talkers make up a silent backbone of the Creator Order. Voice of Reason: God-Talkers converse with the Creator on a daily basis and they quickly learn to hear His voice. That little voice everybody hears in the back of their heads, their so-called 'conscious,' is something most people sinfully learn to ignore in their lives. But God-Talkers have learned to listen well to that voice. Because they learn to rely on their wisdom and conscious, God-Talkers have a reputation for having their heads on straight. They always seem sensible and they usually perform the role of the voice of reason in the Squad they serve in. Nobody can recall any religious nut jobs or extremists within the ranks of the God-Talkers. Balance: God-Talkers naturally come to champion the principle of balance, a rule of thumb ideology they believe keeps people from either going too conservative or too liberal. God-Talkers are inherent moderates and they usually end up being the bridge between political and theological squabbling going in within the Squad. Intuition: God-Talkers tend to have a highly developed sense of intuition. Many of them are able to solve complex problems or find their way out of the deepest trouble thanks to having an inner-sense of what is wrong and what needs to be done. The Devil's Greatest Trick: The God-Talkers say the axiom that the devil's greatest trick was to convince the world he doesn't exist isn't really true at all. They say his greatest trick is to convince people that to be holy requires unrealistic standards. By making the requirements too outlandish and unrealistic, people are estranged from religion, and from God. Wrestling With God: God-Talkers quickly noticed how the Creator would often seek them out to discuss His' plans, and how He would actually argue with them or even change His' own plans if they could provide a counter argument. God-Talkers don't generally believe God to be fallible, but they have come to believe that God wants to hear from us and is willing to change. Because of this, God-Talkers will often refer to 'wrestling with God,' that is, arguing with God. This gives God-Talkers a much more honest and down-to-earth theology when compared to other Adepts, they see God as both the Infinite Creator... and also as a fellow person they can talk to or even argue with. The Biblical tales of Abraham 'negotiating' with God outside Sodom or of Jacob wrestling with God during the night are common motifs or stories among the God-Talkers. References: -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/2010/09/voice-from-heaven-miraculous-voice-of.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0315327/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0413099/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076489/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0830900/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0367345/ -http://www.amazon.com/X-Men-Vs-Brood-No-Wrath/dp/B000MX9TDO -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0438315/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0454876/ Category:God